Meeting Tanya
by in-white-houses
Summary: Tanya now that i have met her i hate her for her power for her looks and for disrupting my peace. before breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Tanya

Meeting Tanya

Now that the wedding is just a mere three days away I'm starting to accept the fact that Edward will be my _husband_. I still cringe a bit when this fact is states out loud, and I hate thinking about what everyone in Forks thinks about me now.

Tanya and the rest of the Denali cover are going to be arriving soon and I'm pretty nervous about that. All of the Cullens seem to be a little apprehensive about inviting Tanya to the wedding considering her infatuation with my fiancé. As I sit here and think about all of them coming the butterflies in my stomach just keep getting worse.

What if Tanya decides that she deserves Edward more than me and acts upon that decision?

What if she succeeds?

How will I live, without my own true love, my reason for existing?

Esme just keeps telling me to calm down as does Alice, and Jasper keeps sending calming waves toward me which let me tell you I don't appreciate one bit.

And then there's Edward. I know him well enough to tell that he's really nervous and sort of scared for my safety, but he keeps trying to dazzle me into not worrying. This of course works if only for a short time.

For today I actually asked Alice to help me look my best to help show Tanya that I deserve Edward. I really cannot believe that I asked for this torture. I hate makeup how stupid of me. Oh well.

Oh crap... I just heard a door slam.

I got up and ran (without tripping I may add) to the window and sure enough there is a black car with five people or should I say vampires getting out.

Judgment Day has come.

Now I just need to live through it…

**So how did you like it? Its my first fanfic attempt. Review and ill continue if not ill drop it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all these lovely characters

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all these lovely characters. sigh**

When I turned around there stood my Adonis, my love, Edward. He had come to take me downstairs a.k.a. Judgment Day (dun dun dun…). He must have seen the worry on my face because the next thing I knew he had his arms around me, with his lips to my hair.

"It will be alright Bella. What harm can she possibly do? I love you and only you. You are confident in that at least?"

"Of course I am Edward, but…"

"But what I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. Come on we need to get downstairs."

And with that he half dragged me down to meet _her._

When we got to the top of the stairs I saw five unfamiliar people. They were beautiful… of course which means I should not have been surprised but I was. A man I presume was Eleazar was holding on to a dark haired woman. Both looked to be in their early twenties, but of course I know better. The man, Eleazar, had olive skin and black hair which was on the longish side; he was also tall maybe 6'2". The woman who must be Carmen, Eleazar's partner, also had dark hair and olive skin and was about 5'7", but she had the baring of a noble from a time long ago. Everything about her screamed rich and royal.

Two other women were standing next to them. One had brown hair like mine, of course she looked much more beautiful than me, with high cheekbones, full red lips, and quite a large chest, and she was tall, like the legendary Amazon warriors. The other woman had platinum blonde hair and everything about her looked delicate, she was short and very petite. She sort of had the whole Alice vibe about her.

And last but not least was Tanya. She was tall and strikingly beautiful. She even competed with Rosalie in terms of beauty. This let me tell you I never thought I'd see. She was strikingly tall with shapely legs that were showed off by shorts that were too short for anyone to wear in my view. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in waves around a heart shaped face which held perfect full lips and a dainty nose which was centered under eyes that as we studied each other filled with absolute hatred that I had only seen in three vampires faces before, James's, Victoria's, and Laurent's.

**Alright just a small taste. Ill try to get another chapter up soon with some actual action and dialogue between Tanya and Bella. I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters!!**

** REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns all

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

Chapter Three

Everyone just stood looking between Tanya and I for a couple of minutes. I could feel Edward tense beside me. He must have been able to hear her thoughts toward me or maybe imaging what she wanted to do to me.

An involuntary shudder went through me as all the possibilities went through my head. But suddenly I felt hopeful and safe. Darn that Jasper! I can never trust my own emotions even in times like this.

"Well Bella this is Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tanya." Carlisle pointed to each one in turn. "And everyone this is Edwards's fiancée Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called."

Carmen was the first to speak "It's nice to meet you Bella." I liked her already. She sort of reminded me of Esme (in a very weird way)

Her mate, Kate, and Irina followed suit. Tanya however just stood and sneered at me. My mother never raised me to be rude so I said "It's very nice to all of you, I've heard a lot from everyone about you."

Tanya finally spoke "I'm not at all pleased to meet you, human. What do you think you belong to this family? To Edward?"

I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm everyone down but it was not working.

Suddenly I was being pulled away by Rosalie, up the stairs to her and Emmett's room. My first thought was that I had not ever really been in this particular room before. I mean that I've gotten to see it from afar, but never have I had the nerve to venture in here before.

Rose was absolutely fuming and I knew it must be over the trouble that I was causing her family. So I apologized "I'm so sorry Rosalie, I've brought so much trouble to your family"

" Oh my god Bella. You don't actually think I'm mad at you right now? Tanya has over stayed her welcome. I won't let her ruin my brothers happiness or yours for that matter."

I was so touched by that response that I spontaneously hugged her. I think she was shocked by my reaction but she did not shun me, which was good. I finally came to my senses "Rose why are we up here?"

"Because Tanya's reaction was a little less than satisfactory. Her power along with Kate's is that she can control men. Make them do as they wish. Sometimes, and it is rare, they can break Tanya and Kate's spell. Edward did once, and they have not even tried to control the rest of the guys, because so help them god if they make my Emmy do anything… shhh Be quiet for a second"

Just then we heard some crashes and growls. Lets just say I am shaking in my shoes. What if that stupid woman killed my Edward? I can't think that way though Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper would never let Tanya hurt him, and I saw him rip Victoria to shreds a couple of weeks ago. He will be fine, he'll be fine. I just kept repeating that to myself and tried to keep breathing. I ordered myself to breath in, breath out; _it's rhythmic Bella, stay calm._

The door flew open and for a second I thought that Tanya had gotten upstairs but it was Edward thank God!! He still looked very…well vampirey. His eyes had turned from liquid gold to the blackest of blacks from pure rage.

He rushed over and put his arms around me "oh Bella, I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault Edward… What happened down there?"

"There was a fight. She instigated it; she kept throwing insults about you at me, through her thoughts. She even voiced a few. I defended you and my choices, everyone our family and hers agreed with me. She of course did not. We found out a useful weapon against her she can not control males who are in love, so of course she got pissed and attacked me.

"The actual fight was short lived because _everyone_ was going to go against her, her family just to stop her, Carlisle and Esme too. But Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were going to rip her to pieces. Rose was just about to come down, but she followed my orders to protect you at all costs."

He must have seen my questioning look because he explained that they had been expecting Tanya to do something rash and the family had decided on a plan of 'attack'.

"Esme is really furious with Tanya now because when she escaped she ran right through the glass window."

We both laughed at that because no one messed up Esme's house unless they wanted to be murdered with the Swiffer that doubles as a crossbow…

"Bella, I am a little worried because Eleazar thought that she was planning something. You see Eleazar can get to know a person's mind and predict how it will react before the decision is conscience. We'll just have to wait and see for now"

**There is a little longer chapter for you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the cullens

I've been super busy and continue to be so I'm sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the Cullens**

"_Bella, I am a little worried because Eleazar thought that she was planning something. You see Eleazar can get to know a person's mind and predict how it will react before the decision is conscience. We'll just have to wait and see for now"_

The room and his perfect face started spinning after that. I was never going to get out of this chase between me and vampires that want to kill me. Will they always be after me no matter if I'm human or not? Everything went black then.

"God Bella will you ever not pass out." Alice's high voice drifted through the blackness. "I know you can hear me, Edward is worried and Emmett is laughing just so you know. And everything is going to be fine especially with Eleazar and the rest of the Denali coven with us."

I opened my eyes to find all of the vampires in the house standing over me, Alice and Edward were obviously the closest then the others forming a sort of half circle around where I laid. I read worry on Edwards face but luckily it was quickly receding.

A deep unfamiliar voice, which must belong to Eleazar, also tried to comfort me.

"Chances are that either Alice or I will see what Tanya is planning before it happens and we will be able to plan accordingly."

"Come on Bella you better get home soon."

And without another word Edward swept me off to the Volvo, put me in the passengers side, buckled my seatbelt, and took off. He was too quiet for a little while which in turn was making me quite anxious. Finally he broke the silence.

"Eleazar asked me if sometime before the wedding he could talk to you privately, which I agreed to so long as you will agree as well."

"Uh… why does he want to talk to me?" I was growing quite a little nervous.

"He can… sort of understand your mind, not nearly as well as another persons mind but he wishes to just try to clear a few things up with you before you are changed and can never go back."

He drove faster than I had thought because by that time we were at my houst. "Alright I'll talk to him Edward."

"I be back when Charlie is snoring" and with that he flashed my favorite crooked smile gave me a goodbye kiss and left.

I walked up to the door and Charlie called my name, as if anyone else would make as much noise. Duh! "Ya dad it's me. I'm really tired so I think I'm just going up to bed. Alright?"

"Sure Bells G'night!"

"Night Ch-Dad"

As I truged up the stairs I laughed to myself as I realized that Charlie really did not believe me that my relationship with Edward was totally on a platonic level. Much to my dissatisfaction.

I opened a new book for once In the Hand of the Goddess by Tamora Pierce it was the second book in a series where a girl was better that the bigger tougher stronger boys. And with that I settled down to read about Alanna's adventures before Edward came back for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I opened a new book for once __In the Hand of the Goddess__ by Tamora Pierce it was the second book in a series where a girl was better that the bigger tougher stronger boys. And with that I settled down to read about Alanna's adventures before Edward came back for the night._

--

I dreamt of fighting and a woman, a hunter coming after me. Only this time instead of the woman having fiery red hair she had strawberry blonde hair.

When I woke up in the morning my angel was not with me on the bed, nor was he in my rocking chair or anywhere else in my room. Not having Edward here really worried me. He would never willingly leave me alone at a time like this when another bloodthirsty vampire was after me or so we suspected. After I had a very quick human moment I ventured downstairs to find Eleazar of all people.

When I wake up sometimes I can expect to see a member of my almost-family but Edward never leaves me without at least a note…

Oh there it is…. Right on the pop tarts laying out on the table. Haha how I love my… fiancé.

_Bella,_

_Eleazar wanted to speak to you alone. I obliged, obviously. _

_I'm out hunting with Esme but the rest of the family is at home._

_If you have changed your mind and don't wish to speak to Eleazar today all you have to do is call one of them._

_I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Edward _

When I looked up from reading the note I saw that Eleazars eyes were on my with a wary look in them.

" I'm not going to back out and call one of the Cullens if that is what you are wondering"

"oh okay"

"Edward said you wanted to speak to me privately before the wedding"

" yes I did. Bella I can see into peoples minds not like your Edward can but I can get a feel of their personalities, their greatest fears and their greatest wants…"

" Wait you can see into my mind!?"

"no I can't see your mind like anyone else's but I can still feel your fears and wants. You see my power is both physical and mental. I feel and see."

"so what do I fear and what do I want"

"well the latter is the easiest and I believe that any observant person would be able to pick up on it, you want Edward physically and mentally…. Forever. But you have some major reservations. You fear for Jacob I think Jasper said his name was and for your family, and what it will do to them if you "die". You are also sacred of the pain not for yourself but the pain Edward will be in when he sees you in pain. You are also worried to death of being a newborn. But out of all of your fears the one that worries me the most is your fear of the wedding, well not fear exactly but anxiety. If you are sacred of the commitment of marriage the commitment of the change will be too much. Once you change you can never go back you realize that don't you?"

"Yeah I do but all those people.. Can you imagine what they will think? About me and Edward. I just… I don't know why I'm nervous I mean I knew I'd end up with Edward just its so hard to have everyone know even just the little things. It bugs me. Nothing that anyone ever said about me has ever really bothered me before so I don't know why this should especially because soon I will leave this all behind but I cant really control it."

"alright so you are telling me that your reservations about getting married to Edward is not about commitment but about what everyone will think?"

"of course! I can not think of anything I would not do to be with Edward nor anyone who I would rather be with"

"alright that is really all that I wanted to talk to you about because your other fears and wants are what I deem to be normal in a weird and not so normal way… but I'll leave you now to eat and I guess that I will see you at the cullens house late"

"thank you Eleazar ill see you later."

And with a light mind and heart I set about getting ready for another stress filled day.

--

_A/N sorry its been so long what with my grandmother being in the hospital and my computer dying its been pretty hard to write. Ill try to finish this soon and again I'm sorry for not having this finished before breaking dawn came out_


End file.
